poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House -11 Louds a Leapin'/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - 11 Louds a Leapin'. Prologue (It start at when Pooh and others at Letter Clif to leader to Santa Claus) * Tigger: Hmm. Needs more salt. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Hey. guys, wait for Tigger! * Christopher Robin: Dear Santa. Well, guys, you've been awfully good this year. What kind of presents would you ask for? * Rabbit: I'd like a new flyswatter to keep the bugs off my carrots. * Christopher Robin: '''A flyswatter for... * '''Winnie the Pooh: Christopher Robin, could Santa also bring Rabbit a small smackerel of honey? chuckles Just in case certain guests drop in? * Christopher Robin: '''Eeyore? * '''Eeyore: Could use an umbrella to keep the snow off my house. Not that it matters if I don't get one. * Winnie the Pooh: '''And a jar of honey for Eeyore, too. * '''Tigger: Think Sandy Claus will bring me a snowshoe for my tail? I take a size four, triple E. * Rabbit: Now why would you want that? * Tigger: Allow me to demonsterate. (Tigger shows Rabbit, and he bounze and landed on lot of snow) * Rabbit: Oh, yes. I see what you mean. Mmm-hmm. * Christopher Robin: What about you, Piglet? * Piglet: Stuttering Oh, dear. I really haven't been able to decide. Whatever Santa wants to bring is fine with me. * Winnie the Pooh: Maybe I would also like a few pots of... * Christopher Robin: Of honey? * Winnie the Pooh: Laughs However did you guess? Gasps Wait, Christopher Robin, we almost forgot. What do you want for Christmas? * Christopher Robin: All I want is a sled. One big enough for me and maybe a friend or two. That's it then. Next stop, the North Pole. (Then he send the letter throw the windy sky and heading off to The North Pole) * All: Hooray! * Rabbit: It's on its way! * Winnie the Pooh: There it goes! Christmas Time at the Loud House (The next day, at the loud house, Cuts to Lincoln's room) * Lincoln: (Getting Ready) It's the day before Christmas and there's no better time to be in the Loud House. (heads out and sees Luna working on a song) Luna Christmas time is totally rad '' ''I want those gifts, so I won't be bad! * Luna: (groans) Aww! Come on! * Lincoln: Having trouble with this year's Christmas song, Luna? * Luna: Bro, I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! inspired Ooh! That's not bad! Luna I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! '' ''I've been good all year, so gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! * Luna: Aww, rubbish! * Luan: (pops out, dressed as a reindeer) I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense! (Chuckles) That's one! (1 Puns of Christmas) My twelve puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh! (chuckles) Make that ten! (2 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (blows a raspberry) * Leni: (walks up the stairs) Hey, Lincoln! I just made the perfect Christmas outfit. * Rita: (off screen) Hey, has anyone seen my plaid Christmas table cloth? * Leni: Shhhhh. (walks off) * Lori: (talking to Bobby) Oh, don't worry about buying me a gift, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. I mean, sure, it's our very first Christmas together and I'll probably remember what you give me for the rest of our lives, but no pressure. * Bobby: (on his phone, talking to Lori) Right. Uh, no pressure, Babe. (hangs up and starts crying) * Lincoln: Oops! Wrong ones! (getting the wrong boots) Excuse me. This might take a while. (Lincoln prepares to dive into the boot pile when Lola zooms in) * Lola: Hey there, favorite big brother! Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your winter boots for you. (dives in the pile) Here you are, good sir! Two big brother boots. Boy, these are stylish! * Lincoln: (suspicious) Okay, what do you want? * Lola: To get a good haul from Santa. See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty! * Lisa: (off screen) You're wasting your time. (walks in a whiteboard and eating a candy cane) Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called Kris Kringle to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way. (bites into her candy cane) * Lola: (growls) You're lucky I'm being nice right now! (Then a knocking comes from the door) * Pooh: Hello? Lincoln, are you there? * Lincoln: (answered it) Hey guys, look who it is! * Louds: Pooh Bear! * Winnie the Pooh: Merry Christmas, everyone! Did I miss anything fun? (giggles) * Lori: Well, it is literally so good to see you guys again. * Rabbit: The pleasure is ours. * Christopher Robin: Hello everyone. * Rita: (off screen) Ooh. There's my favorite nephew. * Christopher Robin: Hi, Aunt Rita. * Tigger: I hope you don't mind but we brought a few friends of ours for the holidays * Leni: Friends? * Sunset Shimmer: Hello everyone. * Lola: Hey, it's great to see you again, Sunset. * Sunset Shimmer: It's great to see you guys too. * Lincoln: That' it? Just Shimmer. * Rabbit: Well, actually, we brought some other friends with us too. * Otis: Hello, everyone. * Luan: Otis! * Piglet: We also brought, Abby Peck, Pig, Pip, Freddy, Scruffy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Spike, Olive, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace and their friends, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Mia, Andera, Stephaine, Olivia, and Emma. * Human Rarity: We wouldn't miss this for the world. * Timmy Turner: You said it. * Luna: Wow, the whole gang is all together for Christmas. * Scruffy: By the way, we have one more surprise for you guys. (Then the Weekenders comes in) * Tino Tonitini: Hello everyone. * Lola: Hey, it’s great to see you four again. * Lor McQuarrie: '''Great see you all here too. * '''Rita: (off screen) Well, make yourselves at home. * Sunset Shimmer: Thank you Mrs. Loud. * Rita: (nailing stockings to the wall) You know what I want for Christmas? A bigger fireplace. * Luan: (pops up, with a holly berry) What's that, Mom? I can holly hear you! (chuckles) That's three! (3 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (pops out of her stocking and blows a raspberry) * Luan: Lily, are you "stocking" me? That's four! (4 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn: See anything? * Lucy: Nope. * Rabbit: What are you two doing? * Lincoln: Trying to look for gifts for Mom and Dad, Rabbit. whispers Have you checked Dad's underwear drawer? * Lynn: walking away Have we checked Dad's underwear drawer? * Lucy: Lincoln, please. This is not our first rodeo. * Piglet: Isn't cheating to look for presents before tomorrow morning, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: Yes, I believe it is so. * Lynn: No, no is not! * Scruffy: I'm pretty sure it is. * Olivia: Somebody gonna be on the naughty list. * Baljeet: That's usely someone like Burford would do. * Buford: And would do it again. * Lynn Sr.: singing Dashing to the stove... singing Hey, son! You're just in time to try the Crown Jewel of Ol' Dad's Christmas Eve feast...the pot and smoke comes out all over the kitchen...The Figgy Pudding! * Lincoln: chuckles And ruin the surprise at dinner? I don't think so! * Christopher Robin: Hi, Uncle Lynn. * Lynn Sr.: Hey Robin. * Luan: Look at Dad getting figgy with it! and clicks her remote Number five! (5 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn Sr.: Ah, I love the 12 Puns of Christmas. Luan, you wanna try my pudding? * Luan: Sorry, Dad. Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six! I just sleigh myself! Ooh, seven! (6 and 7 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn Sr.: (laughs) Sleigh! * Tish Katsufrakis: Seems like everyone is very happy this time of year. * Lincoln: Yup. Everyone around here is full of Christmas cheer. * ???: LOUDS! What's that awful stench? * Piglet: What was that? * Lor McQuarrie: It sounds like Ebeneezer Scrooge, The Grinch and Scrooge McDuck mixed together. * Lincoln: That would be our crabby old neighbor, Mr. Grouse. He really lives up to his name. Especially around Christmas. * Mr. Grouse: LOUDS! Turn down that annoying music! LOUDS! Shut off all those horrible lights! * Eeyore: Well, he's definitely crabbier this year. * Sci-Twi: More like grouchier. * Lincoln: Sheesh. outside Well, I'm not gonna let Mr. Grouse take away my Christmas cheer. I've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy! * Carver Descartes: What is it? * Lincoln: The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, "Big Red". We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us... off shouting but suddenly him gets caught in a net * Andera: Who leaves a net in the middle of this snow? * Lana: Woo-hoo! My reindeer net worked! Sorry, Lincoln. I'm just getting ready for tonight. I'm gonna catch one to keep as a pet! * Tigger: Hey, wait a minute. Doesn't Santa Clause comes down the chimney? * Katie Knight: He has a point. * Christopher Robin: Exactly, how many traps did you set * Lana: Not that many. (Suddenly a car fell in the ditch) Woo-hoo! My reindeer pit worked! Uh, don't worry, buddy! I got a winch! * Olive Doyle: Not that many, huh. * Ginger: We better make she doesn't trap the whole neighborhood. * Holly: Right. * Rabbit: Well some of us are going head back inside. Whose with me. * Tish Katsufrakis: I'm coming in. * Carver Descartes: Me too * Lor McQuarrie: Wait up. * Eeyore: Wait for me. * Human Flutterhsy: I go with you. (The rest headed back inside) * Christopher Robin: Come back in when it's dark. * Lincoln: Ok, see you later. Losing Big Red * Lincoln: Now, where was I? * Timmy Turner: You were talking about your sled. * Lincoln: Ah, yes. It's just you and me, Big Red. Let's do this. (slides down the slide) Ha ha! Yeah! (but as he went down, he bumps into a rock and the sled flies into Mr. Grouse's yard) Nooooooooo! This is a disaster! * Winnie the Pooh: Lincoln lost his sled. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Tino Tonitini: It went into Mr. Grouse's Yard. * Sunset Shimmer: That's not good. * Otis: Don't worry it not that big of a deal. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, all we have to do is go get it * Lincoln: It's impossible to get back my sleigh. * Pooh: What do you mean? * Lincoln: When stuff goes into Mr. Grouse's yard, it never comes back. * Mr. Grouse: (taking Leni's beach ball) My yard, my property! (taking Lana's plunger) My yard, my property! (Taking Lola's ribbon) My yard, my property! * Piglet: And that's--? * Otis: Bad. * Lincoln: Yep. Well, I'm not letting Big Red suffer the same fate. Especially on the first day of vacation. * Sunset Shimmer: We're with you Lincoln. * Mr. Grouse: Louds! Take down that eyesore. You're bringing down the property values! * Lincoln: It's too risky to go in alone. We're going to need backup. (over walkie talkie) Clyde, come in! * Clyde: Hey, Lincoln! Just working on my mistletoe. This year, I'm not gonna squander my one chance to get a holiday smooch from Lori. * Lincoln: I'm rootin' for you, buddy. * Piglet: '''Lincoln, focus. * '''Sunset Shimmer: '''He's right. We got to get your sled. * '''LIncoln: Yep. I've got a Code Six emergency! * Clyde: Oh no! What went over the fence this time? Was it Bobby? (Fantasized Bobby going over the fence) * Mr. Grouse: My yard, my property! (Lori and Clyde skip off) * Bobby: Babe? * Lincoln: Negative. It was Big Red! * Clyde: Noooooooo! * Pip: It cant end this way * Winnie the Pooh: What we do, Lincoln? * Lincoln: Put on your snow boots. It's time to put Operation Scale the Fence and Retrieve Big Red Before Mr. Grouse Finds It and Takes It Into His House Forever and Also Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action! * Clyde: Sorry, I got stuck in a turtleneck. Could you repeat that? Never mind. I'm on my way. Sneaky Lori/ Goody-goody Lola * Lucy: (looks under the sofa) No presents for us under here." * Lynn: (drops the sofa) Dang it! * Tish Katsufrakis: I still think it's cheating to look for presents before. * Lynn: To you maybe. * Wanda: And It's gonna cost you a lot of coal * Lucy: We could look in the basement. How do you feel about lifting the water heater? * Lynn: Let's do this! * Wanda: (moans) (While no one is looking, Lori sneaks to the stockings) * Lori: I don't think Mom will mind if I just peel back the corner a little. on the ribbon * Luan: Hold it! You are mistletoe-tally busted! That's eight! (8 Puns of Christmas) * Christopher Robin: Are you peeking at other people presents again? * Abby: What's going on? * Human Fluttershy: And why are going in your mom's stocking, Lori? * Luan: Lori always opens everyone else's presents before Christmas. * Lori: I can't help it. The sound of the paper tearing, the smell of the tape, that moment when you stick the bow in your hair. Gimme that! * Luan: You gotta kick this habit, Lori. We don't want a repeat of last year. * Spike the Dog: What happened last year. * Luan: Believe me, be glad you guys wasn't there. (Last year, Lori is covered in wrapping and bows in her hair) * Christopher Robin: Not again. * Lori: (laughs) You guys got some great stuff! (Flashback ends) * Human Rarity: Lori, shame on you! * Lor McQuarrie: Those presents are for everyone not just yourself. * Scruffy: Yeah. * Aydson: I expect that kind of naughty from Buford. * Burford: It's a living * Baljeet: That's what I said before. * Isabella: This is about as weird as Candace laughs every time we say something about writing letters to Santa. * Candace: (laughs) Letters to Santa! * Isabella: See what I mean. * Lori: You're right, guys. I gotta fight this! * Luan: Well, there's no time like the present! That's nine. (9 Puns of Christmas) * Lori: (puts the present back) I can be strong. I will not open another gift until Christmas morning. (Suddenly the doorbell rings) * Delivery Man: Delivery for Miss Lori Loud. (brings in a giant green present) * Carver Descartes: '''Whoa. * '''Freddy: Looks like you got a lot of waiting to do. (Lori bonks his head) Hey, I can see my spleen from here. * Lori: (reads the tag) To Lori. Open immediately. (groans) Universe, you are literally testing me. (The Delivery Man walks away and get's trapped in Lana's cage) * Lana: Woohoo! My reindeer cage works! * Leni: Hey guys! * Pig: Hey Leni. * Leni: Forget what I was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit. * Rainbow Dash: What are you wearing? * Human Applejack: Looks like tinsel. * Rita: (off screen) Has anyone seen all my tinsel? * Leni: (shushes) * Luan: Oooh! I'm gonna tell! * Leni: No no no! * Luan: (pulls on the ribbon on Leni's dress) Just ribbon ya! (laughs) That's ten! (10 Puns of Christmas) (Lola has approached her mother in the dining room.) * Lola: kindness Oh, mother. You've done so much to make this glorious holiday perfect. Allow me to look for the tinsel and after I find it, I'll rub your tired, aching tootsies. * Rita: paper dolls out of a box Thank you, Lola. That's very nice of you. * Lola: and faces skyward shaking her fist. Did you hear that, Santa? She said "nice"! * Lisa: in the background with her candy cane, speaking in a sing-song tone. Wasting your time... * Lola: herself Control yourself, Lola. She's not worth it. Getting Big Red Back * Clyde: Hey, Lincoln! * Lincoln: (screams) Clyde! * Clyde: I'm okay! Who are they? * Lincoln: These are some of my friends I told you about. * Clyde: Hi. Whose is that guy? * Tino Tonitini: Oh, I'm Tino by the way. * Lincoln: I see you toned down the mistletoe this year. * Pip: Are you wearing that? * Lincoln: Because if he and my sister, Lori are standing under it, she would have to kiss him. * Tino Tonitini: The old mistletoe scheme. A classic holiday tradition. * Clyde: Yeah. I don't want a repeat of last year. (Flashback to last year) * Clyde: Pucker up, my Christmas queen! (taken by a hawk) * Otis: Believe me, Clyde. It's not worth it. I did that once, and it still haunts me. (Flashback to a Christmas Party) * Otis: Hey, Abby, look. Mistletoe. You know what that means. * Abby: I sure do. (makes Otis kiss Everett) * Everett: You tasted just like a peach. (Otis screams and falls back and Flashback ends) * Clyde: So what's the plan? * Lincoln: You'll go to the front door and sing Christmas carols here. When Grouse comes out to yell at you, We'll hop the fence and grab Big Red here. * Tigger: What a fantasical idea, Lincoln-Boy. * Winnie the Pooh: A very good plan indead. * Otis: Not a bad plan. * Clyde: Strategic genius! One question: what's that?" * Sunset Shimmer: It looks like---? (Everyone grossed out) * Lincoln: Ugh! Charles! * Timmy Turner: Bad dog! * Clyde: ([talking into his walkie-talkie) Turtledove to Sled Man Walking. I'm in position. * Lincoln: Copy that, Turtledove. Commence caroling. * Clyde: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi! Dashing through the snow / In a one-horse open sleigh * Mr. Grouse: (answers the door) Stop your off-key caterwauling! I don't care for carolers. * Clyde: Laughing all the way * Otis: Ok he distracted. Commence phase 2. (In the backyard, the infantry team hops the fence and goes behind the tree and they see the sled) * Mr. Grouse: (Yelling at Clyde) Go on! Get!" the clattering "What the Sam heck was that?" * Clyde: Don't look in the yard / There's nothing there to see / Got lots of songs to sing / So keep your eyes on me♫ Hey!" * Mr. Grouse: My yard, my property! (heads inside) * Tigger: So close. * Lincoln: I can't believe I lost Big Red. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh...bother. Luna Merry Christmas, honey '' ''If you don't have a gift, I'll gladly take money '' ''I wrote it down on my Christmas list '' ''If I don't get my prezzies, I'm gonna get-'' * '''Mr. Grouse:' LOUDS! KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET!!! * Lincoln: hopeful Clyde! Do you see what I see? * Clyde: up A star, a star, shining in the night? * Lincoln: No. Mr. Grouse just left. I can sneak into his house and get my sled back. * Clyde: What? * Tigger: (gasps and mutters) What!?! * Piglet: What!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: What!?! * Otis: Schwa!?! * Tino Tonitini: Um, what? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what? * Piglet: Lincoln, you can't do that! That's Mr. Grouse's property. * Otis: Yeah and if you get caught your gonna get in big trouble. * Winnie the Pooh: Are you really going to risk it for a sled? * Lincoln: But that sled is my property. I'll just slip through the doggy door, grab Big Red, and he'll be none the wiser." * Clyde: But what if you guys get caught and go to jail, and they only let family visit? You know I haven't married Lori yet, so the guards won't let me see you- * Pip: Can you lower your head for a sec? (Clyde lowers his head and Pip smacks him) * Lincoln: None of that's gonna happen, because you're gonna be our lookout. (Everyone sneaks in) We're in. Just keep a lookout for Grouse. * Clyde: Don't worry. You can count on me. I'm not going anywhere. (Suddenly sent flying by a hidden catapult. * Lana: Yes! My reindeer catapult worked! Although, it might not be the best way to catch a reindeer. * Spike the Dog: I think this is over doing it by a lot. * Sci-Twi: Yeah, maybe you should keep one trap instead of a lot of traps * Lana: I think you might be right. in Mr. Grouse's house. * Lincoln: Now, where would I hide a sled if I were a grumpy old sourpuss. * Winnie the Pooh: Look! (points to Big Red) * Lincoln: Big Red! * Timmy Turner: At least got your sled back. * Pip: Yeah, now let's get out of here! * Lincoln: Whoa! Look at this guys. Is that Mr. Grouse as a kid? And is he holding a Fearsome Flyer 1000? * Otis: He looks happy. * Sunset Shimmer: Wonder what happen to that Mr. Grouse. (Suddenly a rumbling comes from the door knob) * Tino Tonitini: It must be Mr. Grouse. * Mr. Grouse: Hoo...cold. Aw, dang. (Everyone tries to keep out sight from Mr. Grouse) All out of wood. (went to go get some more) * Otis: (whispers) I think it's time to leave. * Pooh: Agreed. (Everyone heads out the door all that was left was Lincoln, Pooh Timmy, Tino, and Sunset Shimmer) * Mr. Grouse: Gotcha! * Lincoln: (screams as his sleigh broke in pieces) Big Red! * Sunset Shimmer: Now look what you did! * Mr. Grouse: Serves you right, you little thief! * Lincoln: I'm not a thief! You're the thief! You stole my sled and now it's broken! * Timmy: I hope your happy with yourself. * Mr. Grouse: My yard, my property! I'm calling your folks right now! They'll straighten you out. (calls Lincoln's house but no ones answering No one's answering.) Probably can't even hear the phone over all that racket. Till I reach your folks, you all can clean up the mess you made. * Lincoln: Why do you have to be so mean all the time? I just wanted my sled back.You of all people should understand that. You had one, too. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, if you weren't so mean, we wouldn't be here. * Mr. Grouse: Stop snoopin' and start sweepin'! (Hears the phone rings) Ah, that's probably them. Get to work! * Tigger: Geesh, all we wanted is the sled. * Tino Tonitini: Of all the times in the world, why is he mad at this season? * Mr. Grouse: Hello? Oh, hey, Junie. Sorry I didn't call back. * Tino Tonitini: ''' Wonder what's going on? * '''Winnie the Pooh: Let's listen in. * Mr. Grouse: No, it doesn't look like I'm gonna make it back for Christmas after all. I'm sorry. I know it's been five years, but I just don't have the money to travel this Christmas. * All: Five years?!?! * Sunset Shimmer: That's a long time * Mr. Grouse: Tell the girls Uncle Buddy says hi and loves them whole bunches. I miss you, too. (hangs up) I thought I told you to clean up your mess! * Lincoln: I didn't know you were from a big family. * Mr. Grouse: What's it to ya? * Lincoln: Well, it's just, it must be hard not to see them at Christmas. * Tino Tonitini: And missing Christmas all for 5 years. You must must miss your family very much. * Mr. Grouse: Enough! Go on home! * Lincoln: So, you're not gonna tell my parents? * Mr. Grouse: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! (Outside) * Otis: What the cud happened? * Tino Tonitini: We lost Big Red. * Sunset Shimmer: But we found something really depressing. * Piglet: What is it? * Lincoln: The reason he's been so grouchy is because he never saw his family for the last five years then told us to leave. * Otis, Piglet and Pip: 5 years!?! * Otis: That's a long time. * Tigger: That poor guy. I can't stand it. He's so lonesome he's waiting for a time to see his folks. * Timmy: Wow. No wonder he's so sad this time of year. * Tigger: It's more than sad. He's miserable. * Pooh: Perhaps we should do a little something to make him feel better * Tigger: What a terrifical idea. (Suddenly Clyde calls in from the walkie talkie) * Clyde: Come in, Sled Man Walking."Are you guys okay? I'm sorry I compromised the mission. One minute, I was in your yard, the next, I was six blocks away. I broke my mistletoe. So long, holiday smooch. * Lincoln: Sorry, Turtledove. Everything's okay here though. Rescuing Big Red was a bust, but now, We've got a new mission. I'll call you back with the plan." Realizing the true meaning of Christmas * Lucy: Oh, Ghost of Christmas Past...reveal to us where the presents are hidden. * Lynn: What'd he say? What'd he say? * Milly: He's probably saying you'll be on Santa's naughty list. * Luan: You two definitely have the Christmas spirit! (laughs) That's eleven! (11 Puns of Christmas) * Lori: Can't take it any longer! MUST OPEN!! (rushes toward her present) * Christopher Robin: Lana! * Lana: (lassos Lori with the lights) Whoa, girl! (drags her back) * Luna: Guys, can you chill? I'm trying to write and I'm down to the wire! Ooh! Maybe that's it! Down to the wire, Santa's on fire (groans) I'm never gonna get this! (Lincoln and the others comes inside) * Lincoln: Guys! * Tino Tonitini: '''Look like they're not listening. * '''Leni: (wearing a new dress) Okay, forget that old rag I was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit! * Human Rarity: I like it. Very seasonal. * Christopher Robin: Hey aren't those the stockings your mom put up eariler. * Leni: Yeah, why? * Rita: What happened to the stockings? Seriously, why does everything keep disappearing? * Lincoln: GUYS! * Sunset Shimmer: Hello!?! * Leni: Oh, Lily, you didn't! * Human Rainbow Dash: Actually it came from the kitchen. * Human Fluttershy: You dad's making the pudding again. * Lynn Sr.: Hey hey hey! I need a taste tester for my figgy pudding! * Leni: Lily Oh, phew. It wasn't you. * Lola: I'll do it, Daddy! Your figgy pudding is always the highlight of my Christmas! (to herself) You're seeing this, right, Santa? * Lisa: Truly pathetic. * Lola: (tries some) Mmm...figgy! * Lincoln: GUYS!!! * Otis: Allow me, Lincoln! (with megaphone) EXCUSE ME!!!! (Everyone stopped for a second) * Lincoln: Thank you. * Otis: No problem. * Carver Descartes: What is it? * Winnie the Pooh: We we're just caught by Mr. Grouse in his house and Lincoln's snowboard got destroyed. (Everyone else comes in angry) * Cosmo: '''Why should we care about him? * '''Human Applejack: Like you said, he's always taking Christmas cheer and ruining for everyone. * Lincoln: He's not that bad. Well, he is, but now I think we know why. (A few minutes) * Lincoln: ...And then he told us to leave. * Sunset Shimmer: It's a real sad story. * Lori: That is literally so sad! * Scruffy: And so depressing * Jermey Johnson: Poor Mr. Grouse. * Pig: I know. I hate sweeping. * Eeyore: They meant being alone, Pig. * Lana: I can't believe he has a big family, too. * Luan: And he can't be with them? That's awful! * Leni: Seeing all of us together must make him miss them even more. * Human Pinkie Pie: No one should be alone on Christmas. * Olivia: Not even for someone like him. * Lisa: Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, but...(bursts into tears) * Tigger: Here you go, R-Rabbit. * Pooh: Something must be very sad. * Rabbit: Well, of course it's sad. * Peck: Yeah, he's alone on Christmas. * Lola: No wonder he's such a grumpy-butt this time of year. * Luan: How did we not notice this? * Lori: Maybe because we've been so caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays. * Lynn: Yeah. We were so worried about what we were getting. * Lucy: When we should have been worried about what we were giving. * Human Rainbow Dash: And forgot that the most important part of Christmas is being with the ones you care about the most. * Lola: And isn't that what Christmas is all about? * Luna: (gasps) Dudes! That's it! * Emma: What's it * Luna: No wonder I couldn't nail my song! I've been going about it all wrong! (runs upstairs) * Winnie the Pooh: We need to do something for Mr. Grouse to make him really happy. * Sisters: Yeah! * Abby: We're with you on this. * Tino Tonitni: So are we. * Ferb: And us. * Mia: And us. * Chirstopher Robin: Looks like I'm with you too on this guys * Piglet: But how are suppose to give him the best Christmas ever had? * Lincoln: I have a plan! (huddles up) Okay, the first thing we do... That's What's Christmas Is All About/ Faces Revealed/ Party at Grouse's (Later that night) * Wanda: Ok, he's asleep. * Otis: Good, let's move. (Everyone gets into position) * Freddy: What are we doing, again? * Andrea: We just talk about it, Freddy. * Freddy: Oh. Did I appear to be listening? * Otis: You're an idiot. * Freddy: What? Sorry. I wasn't listening. * Pooh: Is everyone ready? * Everyone: Ready. * Mr. Grouse: (wakes up hearing humming) Huh? Who? What? Can't get a moment's peace. (looks outside and see the everyone as carolers) Luna I used to think that Christmas was About the wish list filled with stuff I never really needed, anyway (Lori presses a button and lights up Mr. Grouse's house and yard with decorations) Luna But as long as we're together It's a holiday All It's not what you get, it's what you give We've got the spirit, clear and loud Ditch the list, hug who you're with Cause that's what Christmas is all about!'' It's what you give, not what you get We've got the hard part figured out This year will be the best one yet 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about! Merry Christmas from the Louds! HO!!! * '''Lincoln: Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse. * Lana: We all chipped in and got you something. * Human Applejack: Something that you make you happy this year. * Lynn: It's a bus ticket. * Luan: So you can go see your family for Christmas tomorrow. * Winnie the Pooh: Like they say, No one should alone of Christmas or Christmas Eve. * Rita: And since you can't be with them tonight... (Her and Lynn Sr. finally reveal their faces) ...we're bringing our family to you. * Lynn Sr.: How 'bout it, neighbor? * Mr. Grouse: LOUDS!!! You've made this the best Christmas ever. Thank you. I'd say you all landed permanent spots on Santa's nice list * Lola: Even me? * Mr. Grouse: Even you. (hugs Lola) * Lisa: Once again... (bursts into tears) * Mr. Grouse: Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone inside! (Everyone sets up Mr. Grouse house with decorations) * Luan: There, Mr. Grouse. Now it's not so gloomy in here. * Lucy: Yeah, you ruined it. * Leni: Guys, I finally made the perfect Christmas outfit! * Otis: Leni! * Tish Katsufrakis: I thought you were done making outfits for yourself. * Leni: It's not for me. It's for Mr. Grouse. You can wear it on your trip tomorrow. * Mr. Grouse: Well, thank you.What happened to my curtains? * Leni: (Shushes) * Lynn Sr.: Chow time in five, people! * Mr. Grouse: Before we sit down, there's something I'd like to say. * Lynn: Speech! Speech! Speech! * Rabbit: (shushes) * Mr. Grouse: Well, I know I haven't always been the friendliest neighbor, and I'm sorry about that. You've all given me so much tonight, now I'd like to give something to you. * Lola: We take checks. (Lori punches her arm) * Stephaine: Another time, Lola. (Mr. Grouse opens the stair cabinet and reveals...) * The Loud Sisters: (gasps) ALL OUR STUFF!!! * Lana: PLUNGEY!!! * Mr. Grouse: (to Lincoln) I'm sorry your sled was broken. * Lincoln: That's alright. It's only a sled. I'm just glad we're friends now. * Howard: Oh, Harold. Isn't this the most wonderful thing you've ever seen? * Harold: Now, Howie, remember what Dr. Lopez said about-Oh, forget Dr. Lopez! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen! * Lori: Clyde, you know what you're standing under, don't you? (points to a mistletoe and kisses Clyde) Merry Christmas, Clyde. * Pip: Way to go man. * Human Rarity: Looks like you got your wish. * Emma: So, what do say? * Clyde: And to all a good night. (faints) * Katie Knight: Is he ok? * Lincoln: He'll be fine. * Olive Doyle: You should see Fletcher when he talks to China. * Lynn Sr.: Come on, everybody, sit! Dinner is served! And save some room for the figgy pudding! Big Surprises on Christmas Morning (The next day) (Everyone is still asleep until...) * Timmy Turner: It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas! * Tino Tonitni: Everybody wake up! It's Christmas! * Human Pinkie Pie: Come let's go see what Santa brought us! * Stephaine: Race you downstairs! * Wanda: Now don't get overexcited. * Otis: Yeah, he probably got us a least a present for each of us or....(looks) OH, SWEET HOLIDAY DIRT!!!! (Everybody looks and see tons of presents) * Lana: Wow, look at all the presents. * Pip: There must be hundreds of them. * Olivia: I count at least maybe 2-300 presents. * Human Rarity: I'm speechless * Freddy: Me, too. I don't know what to say. * Human Rainbow Dash: I do. Last one in is spoiled eggnog! * Timmy Turner: Geronimo!(Everyone began opening their presents) * Rita: Well, that's all the Christmas presents. Time to start decorating for Valentine's Day! * Lori: Wait! I still have one more! I saved the best for last! (shakes the giant present) * Present: Ow! * Pig: Uh...is it supposed to make a noise? * Tish Katsufrakis: I wonder what's in it. * Andera: Or whose in it? (Lori opens her presents at Bobby was in it) * Bobby: weary Merry Christmas, Babe... * Lori: (gasps) Boo-Boo Bear? * Bobby: I couldn't find anything good enough to buy you for our first Christmas together, so I decided to give you myself. * Lori: Ah. That's literally the perfect gift. him Oh, I got you a present, too. * Bobby: I hope it's food and water. * Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry. We got plenty of food. * Rabbit: This is a fun Chistmas together. Our old friends make new friends, we helped someone find the Christmas spirit again, what more could we possible get? * Emma: Hey, look there's another present under the tree. * Wanda: I wonder whose it from. * Winnie the Pooh: Why it's from our friend, Mickey. * Luna: What did he give us? * Tino Tonitni: (Opens the present) There tickets...to go to Disneyland! (Everyone was surprised) * Lynn: Wow! I can't believe we got these this year. * Tigger: Say, Otis-boy! Since we visited Disneyland before, maybe you guys go their on your next adventure. * Otis: Definitely! * Abby: I always wanted to go to Disneyland! * Scruffy: I would be awesome to visit the most magical place on Earth. So count me in. * Phineas: We're in too. * Mia: Us too. * Luna: If it's ok with you, could we come with you? * Peck: As long as it ok with your parents. * Rita: Well, I don't see why not. * Leni: Sweet! We're going to Disneyland! * Olivia: This day couldn't get any better. * Lisa: Santa sure was good to us this year. * Louds: SANTA?! * Human Applejack: Wait a minute, I thought you didn't believe in Santa. * Lisa: I didn't until I spied him leaving a present behind the couch last night. Behold! (shows a picture of Santa) (Everyone gasps) * Sci-Twi: They said nobody could take a picture of Santa. * Carver Descartes: I wonder what's he's doing. * Emma: Looks like he's leaving something. * Lynn: (looks behind the couch) There is a present back here. And it's addressed to Lincoln. * Lincoln: (opens and gets a sled) Wow! * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, Lincoln, look at the label. * Lincoln: A Fearsome Flyer 1000? * Timmy Turner: You don't think. (The gang heads outside as they Mr. Grouse getting his stuff packed) * Lincoln: Hey, Mr. Grouse. Thanks for the sled. * Mr. Grouse: Don't thank me. Thank Santa. (winks) Merry Christmas, Lincoln. * Lincoln: Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse! (to view) Well, another Christmas has come and gone. But this year, I got the best present ever: a new friend. I think from now on, things are gonna be pretty different around here." (slides down the slide) Ha ha! Yeah! (But the sled crashes into Mr. Grouse's window) * Peck: It crashed into Mr. Grouse's window. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Pip: Maybe he won't notice we broke it. * Mr. Grouse: LOUD!!! * Mia: He noticed! * Lincoln: Maybe not that different. (runs off) * Stephaine: Well this is a great Christmas, huh, guys? * Tino: That's right. We did have a great Christmas this year. Uh, has anyone seen Christopher Robin? * Human Pinkie Pie: Obviously he went somewhere for Christmas fun. * Katie Knight: I wonder what kind of fun. (Suddenly everyone hears bells) * Human Rarity: Do you guys hear something? * Gretchen: Yeah and I think it's coming this way. * Tigger: If that's Bowser Koopa trying to capture us again, I'm gonna nail him. * Tino Tonitini: No, Tigger, you're wrong. It's...it's... * Christopher Robin: (coming in on a sleigh) Merry Christmas! * Tino Tonitini: It's Christopher Robin! * Christopher Robin: Hey, guys! Look what Santa left for you. Here you go. * Rabbit: Look! A flyswatter. Just what I've always wanted. Wait till those bugs see this. * Tigger: Hey, I can bounce on the snow! Look at me! No hands! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! * Eeyore: It works. Didn't expect it to, but I'm kinda glad. * Piglet: Oh, my! I don't know what it is, but I think it's wonderful. * Pip: Look, I got a tiny lounge jacket. * Freddy: I got socks. Yes. * Peck: (getting a fork) Yeah. * Wanda: I got a new coat and long johns. * Cosmo: And I got a life supply of rock salt. (jumps in) Rock salt. * Timmy Turner: I knew it. Santa did bring me my sled. Now I can race the guys on Doomsday Hill * Human Fluttershy: Well isn't that nice of him. * Phineas Flynn: Ferb, what did you wish for? * Ferb Fletcher: Take a look at this morning's paper. * Phineas Flynn: "World peace"? * Ferb Fletcher: No, no, this one down here. * Phineas Flynn: "Local boy gets harmonica"! Hey, great picture! * Isabella: What did you get Olive? * Olive Doyle: A got this. (pulls up book) * Holly: A high school textbook? * Olive Doyle: It looks like a high school textbook. But it's hollowed out so the teacher can't tell inside that I'm concealing...a college textbook! * Katie Knight: Awesome! I got the the new Snoop Dogg Jamphonic Headphones I always wanted * Sci-Twi: Wow! Everyone got great Christmas gifts this year. What a dream come true. * Sunset Shimmer: Not as calm is a Pinkie Pie on Cake Day. * Human Pinkie Pie: Was it today? DID I MISS IT!?! * Christopher Robin: '''Aren't you gonna open your present, Pooh? * '''Winnie the Pooh: But, We broke in Mr. Grouse's house and we got caught and Lincoln's sled broke and we were just....But... Christopher Robin, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve anything. * Christopher Robin: '''But Pooh, Santa brought it for you. * '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Which was awfully nice, but, you know, I think being with your friends is nicer. Though this would be the perfect... * '''Christopher Robin: '''The perfect what? * '''Winnie the Pooh: '''The perfect Merry Christmas height for this. * '''Christopher Robin: '''Silly old bear. * '''Luan: Well guess that about wraps things up here! YES! I DID IT! That's twelve! Merry Christmas! (gets caught in a net) * Lana: WOO-HOO! I FINALLY GOT ONE! THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Specials